


N дней до

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Bandits & Outlaws, Blackmail, Captivity, Dark, Gen, Manipulation, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Во время перестрелки с бандой наркоторговцев пропадают двое полицейских: как выясняется позже, их похищают люди едва ли не самого влиятельного преступника города. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг, включая шефа полицейского участка, считают, что противостояние этому преступнику — заведомо гиблое дело, напарник исчезнувших полицейских отправляется на их поиски. Но что, если, когда помощь придёт, спасать будет уже некого?
Kudos: 2





	1. День нулевой

**Author's Note:**

> Место действия: условный город условных около-США.

— Что там? — спросил Чарли у Ника, своего напарника, сидящего на переднем сидении, выруливая с парковки полицейского участка.

— Парни из третьего участка пытались задержать двух наркоторговцев, а обнаружили целую банду, и завязалась серьёзная перестрелка. Так что туда стягивают всех, кто поблизости, — ответил Ник, проверяя пистолет.

— Если позвали даже нас, там очень горячо, — заметила с заднего сидения Лора, третий член их небольшой группы, обычно работавшей вместе.

— Не нравится мне это, — согласился Чарли.

Почти все дела, на которые их прежде отправляли, были банальными бытовыми убийствами. Если и им приходилось соприкасаться с, так сказать, профессиональными преступниками, то разве что по случайности и крайне редко. И в разборки с по-настоящему сильными бандами они до сегодняшнего дня не влипали.

— Думаю, ребятам, которые разворошили это осиное гнездо, нравится ещё меньше, — сказал Ник, отвернувшись к окну и что-то там высматривая.

— Справедливо, — вздохнул Чарли. — Ничего не поделаешь.

***

— Мы предполагаем, что всё здание принадлежит им, — инструктировал местный лейтенант, едва перекрикивая полицейские сирены. — Пока наши не ввязались в бой, они успели найти несколько ящиков с оружием и коробки с расфасованными наркотиками. Так что, вероятно, подозреваемые как следует вооружены и подготовлены. Как минимум семеро из них забаррикадировались в складском помещении на первом этаже. Сейчас мы ищем обходные пути туда, и ваша помощь пригодилась бы.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Чарли.

Они стояли неподалёку от центрального входа в здание за одной из полицейских машин. Кажется, наступило временное затишье: радиоэфир почти молчал, и особой нервозности не наблюдалось.

— Постарайтесь не подставляться, — обернувшись к Нику и Лоре, попросил Чарли, прежде чем вместе с ними под прикрытием подошедших полицейских двинуться ко входу.

Внутри здания стояла тишина, прерываемая только по-прежнему воющими снаружи сиренами, которые отсюда казались далёкими и приглушёнными, и шагами полицейских. Чарли прикрыл своих напарников на выходе к лестницам — они должны были проверить, нельзя ли проникнуть на склад со второго этажа — и, сверившись с картой, выданной лейтенантом, направился в обход по сквозным помещениям в паре с незнакомым полицейским из третьего участка.

***

Ник и за ним Лора — практически след в след — медленно двигался по тесному коридору, куда они попали, поднявшись на второй этаж. Прислушиваясь и присматриваясь, они не находили признаков затаившихся преступников, но всё равно были настороже, готовые в случае нападения друг друга прикрыть, и старались ступать как можно тише, чтобы оставить эффект неожиданности на своей стороне.

Наконец они обнаружили комнату, которая должна была находиться прямо над складом. Она выглядела заброшенной: обои на стенах облезли, а на пыльном деревянном полу не было ничего, кроме нескольких беспорядочно расставленных у стен картонных коробок с бумагами. Ник пошёл вперёд — пол предательски скрипнул, — и Лора прошептала:

— Вернись. — Это место вызывало у неё дурное предчувствие. — Ты же видишь, отсюда нет никаких проходов. Только привлечёшь внимание.

— Я должен знать наверняка... — пробормотал Ник, обходя комнату по периметру.

Лора обречённо вздохнула, но последовала за ним. Повернувшись лицом ко входу, она не сводила взгляда с дверного проёма и держала палец на спусковом крючке табельного пистолета, чтобы незамедлительно выстрелить в любого незваного гостя.

Стоило Лоре пройти пять или шесть осторожных шагов, пол под ногами прошила автоматная очередь. Перекрытия — они, вероятно, тоже были деревянными — не выдержали, и с оглушительным треском пол обрушился.

***

Заслышав впереди грохот выстрелов, Чарли нахмурился и переглянулся с сопровождающим его полицейским. Радиоэфир ожил — после короткой неразберихи командующий операцией лейтенант принял решение начать штурм.

***

Колени Ника — он приземлился прямо на них, когда упал вместе с полом комнаты, которую обследовал, на первый этаж — пронзила боль. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что Ник вроде бы ничего не сломал и сохранил способность к передвижению. А плохая — в том, что, стоило ему вернуться в относительно ясное сознание, в его затылок ткнулся ствол автомата.

Осмотревшись и навскидку оценив ситуацию, Ник выяснил, что на самом деле на мушке его держит далеко не один преступник, а как минимум пятеро. В одного из них — ближайшего, того самого, чей автомат неприятно холодил затылок — целилась Лора, которая, видимо, перенесла падение ещё удачнее и успела сориентироваться.

— Не дури, детка, — хриплым, словно прокуренным голосом, обратился к ней один из бандитов. — Ты умрёшь, прежде чем успеешь выстрелить хотя бы дважды.

— Проверим? — холодно отозвалась Лора.

— У тебя десять секунд, чтобы бросить свою игрушку, — сказал тот же бандит, — или твой друг умрёт. Перебить всех нас ты не сумеешь. Итак? Десять...

Презрительно фыркнув, Лора выпустила из пальцев пистолет.

— У нас гости, — громко объявил ещё один преступник, оторвавшись от изучения чёрно-белых записей — с камер видеонаблюдения? — в ноутбуке. — Копы начали штурм, вломятся сюда с минуты на минуту.

— Значит, сворачиваемся, — ответил предыдущий бандит — он, похоже, был за главного — и приказал: — Всё по плану. Берите пленников и запускайте отсчёт на детонаторе. Только не забудьте, что они должны попасть к боссу живыми и невредимыми — или награды за них не видать.

***

Прежде чем вызванные бойцы спецназа успели вломиться в складское помещение, где прятались члены банды, оттуда раздался оглушительный взрыв, моментально выломавший дверь склада, разбивший оконные стёкла и поднявший в воздух облака пыли. Чарли инстинктивно бросился на пол, прячась за одной из несущих стен.

— Чёрт... Там же были Ник и Лора. — Он вспомнил, что они должны были находиться прямо над складом, который взорвали бандиты. И если взрывная волна обрушила потолок...

Думая лишь о том, чтобы вытащить своих напарников, Чарли подскочил, чтобы поспешить к эпицентру взрыва.

— Стойте, — сопровождающий его полицейский положил руку ему на плечо. — Если взрыв задел несущие конструкции, здание может рухнуть в любой момент. Надо эвакуироваться.

— Там мои друзья, — едва не прорычал Чарли.

— Мы всё равно не успеем ничего для них сделать. Если они уцелели, то, возможно, сумеют выбраться самостоятельно.

— А если нет? — Чарли попытался мягким движением отодвинуть полицейского, но тот стоял на своём.

— Мы ничего не успеем сделать, — повторил полицейский, сочувствующе качая головой. — Мне жаль, но нам пора идти.

Чарли понимал, что он прав — если в ближайшие минуты здание не сложится как карточный домик, ещё будут шансы вернуться и найти Ника и Лору; в ином случае Чарли лишь умрёт в безнадёжной попытке спасти напарников, — но бросать давних друзей, которые могли быть ранены и потому не в состоянии выбраться, Чарли отчаянно не хотел. Поэтому, позволяя вывести себя на улицу, он шагал автоматически, почти не осознавая происходящего вокруг: мысли о том, что он только что предал своих напарников, затмевали всё.


	2. День первый

Следующим, что помнил Ник — похоже, его крепко накачали снотворным, — была боль в затёкших плечах. Он потряс головой, пытаясь вытащить сознание из полусонного тумана и понять, что происходит. Проморгавшись, он увидел за толстыми прутьями решётки просторную комнату. Сам Ник — пришлось напрячь запротестовавшие мышцы шеи, чтобы запрокинуть голову и это выяснить — то ли стоял, то ли висел, прислонившись к стене, прикованный за запястья цепями к потолку.

Присмотревшись, Ник заметил напротив своей камеры ещё одну. Внутри, в точно таком же положении, как и он сам, находилась его напарница. «Она здесь по твоей вине», — мелькнула непрошеная мысль.

— Лора, — негромко, чтобы не привлечь внимание тюремщиков, кем бы они ни были, позвал Ник. — Как ты?

— Ох... — слабым голосом отозвалась она. — Я в порядке, Ник. По крайней мере, не ранена.

— Знать бы ещё, что от нас хотят.

— Точно. Эти парни — знать бы ещё, кто они — кажется, настроены серьёзно.

— На обыкновенную банду наркоторговцев они не особо смахивают. Тут нечто большее.

— Подпольная криминальная империя? — невесело усмехнулась Лора.

— Вообще-то, — медленно, совершенно не радуясь ходу собственных мыслей, ответил Ник,— ходят слухи, что в Нью-Стэрсайде и правда действует крупная преступная организация. В нашем районе она вроде как не очень активна, а вот мой знакомый из пятого участка рассказывал, что некоторые их дела, причём дела серьёзные: наркоторговля, нелегальный оборот оружия, убийства — закрывает руководство, не давая внятных объяснений.

— То есть среди полицейских есть пособники преступников?

— Возможно, но из слов моего знакомого скорее сложилось впечатление, — ещё более неохотно сообщил Ник, нахмурившись, — что руководство участка _боится_ преступников.

— Тогда, если всё это не домыслы, и если мы и правда попались членам этой преступной организации, — голос Лоры слегка задрожал, — за нами никто не придёт.

Конечно, она была права. Если у людей, захвативших Ника и Лору, столько власти, что они способны при желании избавить своих подельников от едва ли не любого обвинения, то удерживать пленников, пусть и полицейских, они могут столько, сколько захотят.

С металлическим скрежетом дверь в помещение между камерами открылась. Вошёл человек, держащий в руках поднос, на котором Ник заметил тарелки и стаканы. Отчётливо запахло чем-то вроде мясного бульона.

Вошедший мужчина, довольно высокий, молодой, но отчего-то с длинными, до плеч, седыми — краска? — волосами, внимательно посмотрел по очереди на Ника и Лору и, поставив поднос перед собой, сел на пол, скрестив ноги, посередине между пленниками.

— На данный момент я ваш хозяин, — объявил он. — Так что в некотором смысле добро пожаловать. Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество, поскольку только оно позволит вам выйти из нынешней ситуации с минимальными потерями.

Ник не спешил отвечать. Какой бы ни была цель того, кто удерживал их здесь — неужели этого странного мужчины? — вполне возможно, что для её исполнения ему нужно было, чтобы пленники шли на контакт. Поэтому, не желая помогать преступнику, Ник молчал.

Лора, судя по её напряжённому взгляду и плотно сжатым губам, придерживалась того же мнения.

— Не желаете пообедать? — поинтересовался мужчина, так и не назвавший себя.

Не дождавшись ответа, он поднялся и через небольшую дверцу в решётке поставил в обе камеры по глубокой тарелке с, кажется, супом и стакану с водой. Прикованные к стене, пленники никак не могли дотянуться до предложенного обеда.

— Предложение простое, — сказал мужчина. — Вы разговариваете со мной — достаточно отвечать на мои вопросы, — а я взамен позволяю вам передвигаться по своим камерам.

Ник нахмурился: если сейчас он мог бы обойтись без питья, то завтра-послезавтра жажда возьмёт своё и он будет готов практически на всё ради пары глотков воды. Идти на сделку с захватчиком не хотелось, но Ник понимал, что, продержавшись лишнюю пару дней, только ослабит своё тело.

— Хорошо, — ответил он и выразительно посмотрел на Лору, надеясь, что она думает о том же и потому не станет проявлять бессмысленного упрямства.

— ...Ладно, — наконец отозвалась она без энтузиазма.

— Рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания. — Мужчина подошёл к двери, щёлкнул каким-то выключателем, и браслеты, за которые пленники были прикованы к цепям, расстегнулись. Не в силах удержать равновесие, Ник неловко шагнул, качнулся назад и сполз по стене на пол.

Пристроившись поудобнее, он потянулся к тарелке с супом — к ней прилагалась ложка — и настороженно принюхался к содержимому.

— Опасаешься, что я пытаюсь вас отравить? — с налётом веселья поинтересовался мужчина, успевший вернуться на своё место, и, подхватив оставшуюся у него тарелку, демонстративно начал есть. — Если хочешь, можем поменяться.

— Нет, спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Ник, тоже приступая к еде.

Кто знает, когда им доведётся в следующий раз как следует поесть и, главное, попить? «Впрочем, — мрачно подумал Ник, посматривая на мужчину, — кое-кто знает наверняка».

— Итак, — снова заговорил мужчина, — я настаиваю, чтобы вы придерживались правил, пока находитесь здесь. Правила эти, разумеется, устанавливаю я.

— Не собираетесь сказать, чего вы от нас хотите? — недовольно перебила его Лора.

Мужчина нарочито медленно обернулся к ней.

— И лишить игру интриги? Полагаю, это несколько преждевременно.

Он отложил тарелку и встал.

— Пока что запомните одно: что бы ни происходило, не пытайтесь сопротивляться или бежать. В вашем положении это невозможно, так что вы лишь потратите зря и моё, и ваше время. Первая попытка бегства — вам ломают ноги, прикоснётесь хоть пальцем ко мне или моим сопровождающим — лишитесь этого пальца, попытаетесь ударить кулаком или толкнуть ладонью — лишитесь руки, и так далее. Логика, думаю, вам ясна. Не так ли?

Судя по ожиданию во взгляде мужчины, вопрос не был риторическим. По правде говоря, Нику очень не нравилось спокойствие, с которым их тюремщик перечислял последствия неподчинения — оно заставляло подозревать, что он не шутил. Впрочем, Ник знал, что рано или поздно проверить, насколько мужчина готов претворять в жизнь свои угрозы, всё равно придётся опытным путём.

— Ясна, — Ник надеялся, что сумел произнести это без дрожи в голосе.

— Вполне, — неприязненно прищурившись, согласилась Лора.

— Не советую относиться к моим словам легкомысленно, — нейтрально, без тени угрозы в голосе, сказал мужчина. — Последствия могут оказаться необратимыми. И ещё кое-что: решётки в дальнейшем будут под напряжением, так что трогать их не стоит.

***

Одиннадцатым участком города Нью-Стэрсайд, где работали Чарли, Ник и Лора, руководил капитан Джереми Линк, низкий мужчина средних лет. Именно он стоял напротив Чарли по другую сторону массивного деревянного стола.

— Спасатели, разобравшие завалы на взорвавшемся вчера складе, тел Николаса и Лоры не обнаружили, — сказал Джереми странно напряжённым голосом.

— Это значит, что... — новости вернули Чарли надежду: если вчерашние бандиты взяли его напарников в заложники, Ник и Лора, вероятно, были живы.

— Но, — сурово перебил его Джереми, — искать их я вам запрещаю. Расследования их пропажи не будет в принципе. Это приказ.

— Что? — возмущённый возглас вырвался, прежде чем Чарли успел задуматься. — Сотрудники полиции похищены какой-то бандой, а вы отказываетесь их спасать?

— Не какой-то. К сожалению, мне известно — вам будет безопаснее не знать, откуда, — кто стоит за похищением.

— То есть вы точно знаете, что они живы, — ладони Чарли непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, — но покрываете преступников. Какого чёрта творится? Мне что, идти в суд за ордером на ваш арест?

— Вы можете попытаться, но пользы Николасу и Лоре это не принесёт. Послушайте, Чарльз, — Джереми встретился с Чарли взглядом и устало потёр пальцами переносицу, — да, я знаю, кто стоит за произошедшим, но бросить вызов вы ему не сможете, как не смогу и я.

— Вы боитесь, — наконец понял Чарли. — Боитесь главаря какой-то городской банды настолько, что готовы смириться с любыми его преступлениями. Да как такое вообще возможно?

— У вас есть семья, не правда ли? Родители, может быть, братья или сёстры?

— То есть он угрожает семьям полицейских, судей и бог знает, чьим ещё — и ему это сходит с рук? Почему?

— Информация покупается и продаётся, — Джереми тяжело вздохнул, — так что выяснить имена, да и адреса наших родственников вполне реально. А если мы попытаемся защитить их, вывезти из города... он возьмётся за простых граждан. Тех, кого мы обязаны защищать. В своё время он ясно дал это понять.

— Если этот ваш бандит настолько опасен, почему он до сих пор не за решёткой? Почему на его задержание не брошены все силы?

— У него есть деньги и влияние. Если мы попытаемся его поймать, он сможет оттянуть время достаточно, чтобы хотя бы начать воплощать в жизнь свои угрозы. А значит, кто-то наверняка согласится с ним сотрудничать и поможет скрыться из города — если не из страны. И в конечном итоге ничего не изменится: пройдёт несколько месяцев, может быть, год, и он вернётся, наберёт новых головорезов и продолжит заниматься тем, чем занимался всегда.

— Значит, полиция найти Ника и Лору не поможет, — сказал Чарли, смотря в пол. — В таком случае что вы предлагаете делать?

— Ждать. Возможно, он выдвинет условия освобождения заложников, и, возможно, эти условия окажутся для нас приемлемыми.

— Возможно? И вам этого достаточно? Мне лично — нет, — Чарли вскинул голову. — Если вы не можете помочь, я попытаюсь спасти своих напарников сам, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Своими действиями ты можешь лишь усугубить ситуацию.

— А своим бездействием? Ник и Лора в плену у бандита — и кто знает, что он там с ними делает. Вы уверены, что может быть хуже?

— Когда дело касается этого человека, боюсь, хуже может быть всегда. Если вмешаетесь, он в лучшем случае вас проигнорирует, а в худшем — станет вами манипулировать, угрожая Николасу и Лоре.

— Вы меня не убедили, — сухо ответил Чарли; даже если его вмешательство в самом деле могло быть опасным, он не мог отказаться от шанса всё исправить.

— Тогда вам, пожалуй, стоит знать, кто ваш враг, — после видимых колебаний сказал Джереми. — Его настоящее имя мне неизвестно, но сам он называет себя Аструмом. Как вы наверняка уже догадались, он самый успешный из известных нам лидеров городских банд, несмотря на свою молодость. И, если я сколько-нибудь верно оцениваю его возможности, вам с ним не справиться. Хотя, вы, конечно, можете попытаться, — с неясной горькой усмешкой добавил Джереми.

— Это вы правильно заметили, — спокойно отозвался Чарли. — Попытаться я могу.


	3. День второй

На следующий день мужчина с волосами, выкрашенными в седой цвет, пришёл навестить пленников в сопровождении двух молчаливых охранников.

— Как поживаете? — поинтересовался он, но ответа на свой вопрос, похоже, не ждал. — Посмотрим, насколько вы усвоили мои вчерашние рекомендации. Несите сюда, — небрежно бросил он охранникам.

Те, по-прежнему не промолвив ни слова — странно, подумалось Лоре; они отчего-то молчали даже тогда, когда от них следовало бы ожидать ответа о том, что приказ принят, — притащили массивное металлическое кресло, подлокотники и ножки которого — возможно, и спинка, и сидение, но сбоку было не рассмотреть — были снабжены ремнями. Прикрутив кресло к креплениям на полу ровно посередине между камерами Ника и Лоры, охранники прикатили низкий столик, и Лоре не нужно было смотреть, чтобы догадаться, что на нём лежало.

Она глубоко вдохнула, чувствуя, как пульс учащается против её воли, и напряжённо стиснула зубы. Значит, пытки. Впрочем, оставалось непонятным, чего похититель хотел ими добиться? Получить информацию? Но какую? Или просто решил запугать?

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться. Пока, — беззаботно сообщил мужчина. — Это всего лишь напоминание о возможном наказании. Чем более послушными вы будете, тем меньше придётся страдать.

Присматриваясь к выражению его лица, Лора непонимающе хмурилась. Ни в тоне мужчины, ни в его мимике она не могла отыскать садистского удовольствия, когда речь заходила о причинении пленникам боли. Лишь холодную отстранённость — как будто он просто считал человеческие страдания необходимыми для достижения какой-то ему одному ведомой цели.

Подчиняясь жесту мужчины, охранники открыли решётку камеры напротив и выволокли Ника наружу. Тот зло посматривал то на них, то на мужчину, но пока что не сопротивлялся.

— Чего вам надо? — не выдержав, грубо спросил Ник. — Никаких полезных вам сведений у нас нет. Так зачем это представление?

— Я хотел бы донести до вас одну мысль. — Мужчина присел на подлокотник кресла. — Вполне возможно, вы не сможете принять её с первого раза, но рано или поздно вы с ней согласитесь. Вы ведь понимаете, — его голос стал тише и вкрадчивее, — что за вами никто не придёт, что никто вас не спасёт? — Он посмотрел Нику в глаза, но тот, стушевавшись, отвёл взгляд. — И знаете, что это значит? Вы теперь мои.

— Мы не вещи, — мрачно процедила Лора, — чтобы кому-то принадлежать. И уж тем более вам.

— Все так говорят — поначалу, — это, надо признать, прозвучало зловеще. — И если вы не вещи, то что ещё? Так или иначе, всё, что от вас требуется сегодня — сказать, что вы мои. Вовсе не обязательно в это верить, искренне это признавать. Всего-навсего пара слов от каждого из вас, и я оставлю вас в покое до завтрашнего дня. Просто ничего не стоящие слова. Произнести их совсем нетрудно, не правда ли?

Без предупреждения Ник бросился вперёд — нет, сначала не на мужчину, а к столику, — и схватил какое-то тонкое лезвие. Лора не удивилась: Нику никогда не хватало терпения долго выжидать правильного момента, и если у него и были шансы дать отпор похитителям, то только сейчас, когда он ещё мог адекватно оценивать возможности.

Ник нацелился на мужчину, похоже, собираясь взять его в заложники — Лора непроизвольно сжала ладони в кулаки; при удачном стечении обстоятельств этот импровизированный план мог и выгореть, — однако мужчина сумел не только ловко увернуться, но и, поймав руку Ника, сжимающую лезвие, в захват, швырнуть противника на пол.

Охранники схватили Ника, обезоружили его и прижали, заставляя остаться на четвереньках. Мужчина выпрямился и презрительно посмотрел на пленника.

— Я предупреждал, что будет, если посмеешь поднять руку на меня или моих охранников, — его голос звенел льдом.

На лице мужчины читалось не бешенство и даже не столько злость, сколько раздражение.

— Придётся столкнуться с последствиями, — с наигранным сожалением сказал он.

Охранники подхватили Ника под руки и усадили на кресло, придерживая за плечи и тем самым не давая встать. «Твоя рука меня _раздражает_ , и поэтому я от неё избавлюсь», — вот что осталось невысказанным, но отчётливо прозвучало в словах мужчины. И тогда Лора по-настоящему испугалась, поскольку поверила, что он вполне способен воплотить в жизнь заявленную угрозу. А что ещё следовало ждать от того, кто, кажется, воспринимал людей как живых игрушек?

Судя по ужасу, отразившемуся в выражении лица Ника, он тоже поверил.

— Не делайте этого, — надломленным голосом попросила Лора. — Пожалуйста.

— Неповиновение всегда будет наказано, — холодно ответил мужчина. — Это урок, который должны выучить вы оба.

— Тогда возьмите меня, — собрав всю свою силу воли, предложила Лора. — Отрежьте руку мне.

— Как благородно. Возможно...

— Нет, не надо, — хрипло сказал Ник. — Сделайте это со мной.

Лора видела, что его переполняло отчаяние, вопреки которому он выдавил из себя эти слова, что он боится куда больше неё самой, и подозревала, что он не сможет пережить подобное, в полной мере оставшись самим собой. Поэтому она снова попыталась возразить:

— Отрежьте и вторую руку — или что-то ещё, если хотите. Только оставьте его.

— Не смей этого делать, — совершенно убитым голосом обратился к ней Ник, смотря ей в глаза. — Не надо, только не ради меня.

— Я не могу позволить ему сделать это с тобой. Понимаешь, просто не могу, — беспомощно ответила Лора.

— Достаточно, — вмешался мужчина. — Очевидно, вы к общему решению прийти не способны. Так что выбирать в любом случае мне, и первоначальное наказание останется в силе. Если только вы не предпочитаете оба лишиться конечностей.

Промолчав, Лора чувствовала себя предательницей, но она понимала, что, предложив так и поступить, не помогла бы ни Нику, ни самой себе — и лишь пошла бы на поводу у мучителя.

Охранники пристегнули Ника к креслу ремнями, и мужчина большими ножницами, взятыми со столика, разрезал правый рукав помятой и испачканной форменной рубашки Ника, оголяя его руку. Лора наблюдала за происходящим и не смела отвернуться.

— Где будем резать? — осведомился мужчина, проводя маркером линию по середине предплечья.

Ник не ответил, тяжело дыша и часто моргая, словно едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы взмолиться о пощаде. Лора тоже продолжала молчать, опасаясь спровоцировать мужчину.

— Может быть, тогда здесь? — Мужчина провёл ещё одну линию на несколько сантиметров ближе к локтю. — Или?..

— Д-да, — прежде чем он успел снова прикоснуться маркером к коже, отчаянно прошептал Ник. — Давайте здесь.

На глазах Лоры выступили слёзы: она не могла спокойно выдержать издевательств над напарником.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил мужчина, поигрывая маркером в пальцах.

— Уверен, — ещё тише прошептал Ник; его голос отчётливо дрожал. — Уверен.

Пару минут спустя в комнате появилось ещё одно действующее лицо — Лора и не заметила, как его вызвали, — человек в белом медицинском халате. Мужчина поприветствовал врача машинальным кивком, и тот переложил на столик несколько принесённых в пластиковом контейнере предметов, среди которых точно была пара перчаток, нож и — Лора не могла не вздрогнуть, заметив это — пила.

Мужчина схватил с нижней части столика что-то металлическое, похожее на обрезок трубы, и, пройдя мимо камеры Ника, громко постучал по решётке. Потом он вернулся к креслу, открыл полупрозрачную стеклянную бутылочку — со спиртом? — и с неторопливым спокойствием обработал кожу предплечья Ника и свои инструменты, а затем натянул тонкие латексные перчатки.

Врач, тоже надевший перчатки, сделал несколько уколов между локтем Ника и проведённой мужчиной линией.

— Местная анестезия, — прокомментировал мужчина. — Конечно, будет больно, но умереть от болевого шока тебе скорее всего не грозит.

Перетянув руку Ника жгутом чуть ниже локтя, он взял со столика скальпель и провёл им на некотором расстоянии от линии на коже, делая надрез. На бледном предплечье выступила кровавая полоса, и Ник всхлипнул.

— Если я буду что-то делать не так, не стесняйтесь меня остановить, — сказал мужчина, оборачиваясь к врачу.

У Лоры появилось желание спросить у мужчины, делал ли он подобное раньше — но она не представляла, какой из двух возможных ответов испугал бы её больше.

— Конечно, сэр, — как-то тоскливо согласился врач

А ведь он тоже мог оказаться здесь не совсем добровольно: в конце концов, заточить в камере неизвестно где и угрожать пытками — далеко не единственный способ удержать человека и принудить его к сотрудничеству.

Взяв нож и перехватив его поудобнее, мужчина стал резать плоть вглубь и наискосок, приближаясь к начерченной линии. Ник взвыл от боли. Не обращая внимания на крик, мужчина ослабил ремень на запястье, приподнял руку и сделал аналогичный разрез на обратной стороне. От этого зрелища Лору начало подташнивать, но она не отводила взгляд.

— Пойдёт? — буднично спросил мужчина у врача.

— Более-менее, — мрачно буркнул тот.

Мужчина довёл разрезы до конца — Ник кричал, почти не переставая, — пока со всех сторон не упёрся в кости.

— Господи, — не сдержавшись, выдохнула Лора.

Кресло, одежда Ника, перчатки мужчины — всё было заляпано кровью. Мужчина отступил на пару шагов назад. После пары минут передышки Ник замолк, тяжело дыша и постоянно всхлипывая.

— Осталось перепилить кости, — объявил мужчина, и Лору пробила дрожь. — Не дёргайся, — приказал он, смотря на Ника, — иначе придётся переделывать.

— Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, — невпопад бормотал Ник, похоже, находящийся в шоке. — Не надо.

— Остановитесь, — отчаянно попросила Лора, рванувшись к решётке — и тут же отшатнувшись от болезненного удара током. — Вы же ещё можете остановиться.

Игнорируя её, мужчина снова приблизился к Нику, практически нависая над ним.

— Будешь двигаться — следующей будет левая рука, — сообщил мужчина. — А потом, как знать, может, наступит и очередь твоей подруги.

— Не надо, не надо... — Ник весь как-то сжался и напрягся. — Я... я вас понял.

— Да остановитесь же вы, — бессильно повторила Лора, понимая, что её мольбы похожи на попытки достучаться до каменной стены.

Мужчина отстранился, уступая своё место врачу, который отодвинул оставленные мужчиной лоскуты кожи — Лора непроизвольно поморщилась — и, примерившись, начал пилить кость. Не выдержав, Лора зажмурилась. Ник пронзительно кричал, и она не знала, чего в его вопле больше, боли или чистого ужаса от осознания происходящего. Она снова бросилась на прутья решётки и, получив очередной удар током, с беспомощным возгласом упала на пол.

— Господи, прекратите это! — воскликнула Лора, но, стоило мужчине наградить её недовольным взглядом, заткнулась в страхе, что Ник по её вине пострадает ещё сильнее.

Отрезанная часть руки отправилась в принесённый врачом пластиковый контейнер. Из культи сочилась кровь. Ник мелко дрожал, уставившись пустым взглядом себе под ноги.

— Вы помните, о чём я вас просил в начале нашего сегодняшнего разговора? — спокойно спросил мужчина, словно продолжая светскую беседу, ненадолго прерванную каким-то досадным недоразумением. — Скажите, что вы мои, и мы закончим.

— Хорошо. Я принадлежу вам, — никогда в жизни Лора не пыталась вложить столько яда в короткую фразу.

— А ты? — мужчина посмотрел на Ника, всё так же пребывающего в прострации. — Сейчас тебе подрежут лишние части мягких тканей, зашьют, обработают и перевяжут рану, дадут обезболивающего. Но только после того, как ты выполнишь мою просьбу.

Ник заторможенно, будто не до конца осознавая, где он находится и что с ним происходит, приподнял голову.

— Вашу... просьбу?.. — медленно переспросил он, не переставая дрожать.

— Скажи, что ты мой, — мягко напомнил мужчина. — И всё закончится. Тебе станет легче.

— Я... — запнулся Ник, беспомощно пошарил взглядом по сторонам и потрясённо посмотрел на окровавленную культю, словно в первый раз её увидел. — Боже мой, — всхлипнул он. — Вы же... вы отрубили мне руку... боже мой. — Он сморгнул выступившие на глазах слёзы. — Но как я теперь буду?..

— Да, — настоятельно и неторопливо, как воспитатель в детском саду, подтвердил мужчина. — Ты нарушил правила — помнишь? — и был за это наказан. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы подобное случилось снова, не правда ли?

Ник торопливо покачал головой.

— Тогда не испытывай моё терпение и скажи, что ты мой.

— Да, — прошептал Ник; в его глазах снова стояли слёзы, — я ваш.

— Как я и говорил, ничего сложного, — констатировал мужчина.

Охранники отстегнули Ника от кресла и, подхватив под руки, то ли увели, то ли утащили его прочь. Врач последовал за ними. Мужчина ненадолго задержался, чтобы скользнуть по Лоре безразличным взглядом, прежде чем тоже уйти.

Стоило всем им скрыться из виду, Лора свернулась калачиком у стены своей камеры и разрыдалась.

Через какое-то время — Лора была не в том состоянии, чтобы адекватно оценивать временные промежутки — мужчина вернулся и привёл с собой Ника, которого придерживал за плечо уцелевшей руки. Ника переодели в чистую одежду: простые джинсы и рубашку с короткими рукавами, — и его культю, как и обещал мужчина, перевязали бинтами. Ник, судя по его отсутствующему взгляду, всё ещё не смог окончательно прийти в себя.

Мужчина ничего не сказал, только помог Нику добраться до камеры и поудобнее сесть на жёсткой койке, как будто это не он недавно собственноручно нанёс ужасную травму.

Дождавшись, пока мужчина не покинет помещение, Лора осторожно позвала Ника. Тот не ответил — вообще никак не отреагировал, отстранённо смотря куда-то в сторону. Лора содрогнулась от мысли, что сейчас, должно быть, творилось в его голове. А она не могла ничем помочь, утешить или облегчить боль, не могла даже показать, насколько её потрясло случившееся, догадываясь, что Ник начнёт себя в этом винить, — а взваливать на него лишний груз она хотела меньше всего.

Думать в таких терминах казалось кощунственным, но, к какому конечному результату бы ни стремился держащий их в плену мужчина, сегодняшний раунд он выиграл с разгромным счётом.

***

Почти сразу после разговора с шефом Чарли попросил отпуск на две недели: учитывая, что в недавней перестрелке он вроде как потерял обоих напарников, всё согласовали без вопросов. Поэтому утром следующего дня он стал обходить знакомые по рабочей рутине места, где собирались всякие бандиты мелкого пошиба, надеясь выяснить что-нибудь о том, кто такой этот Аструм — что за идиотское произвище, — и как отыскать его логово.

Бродил Чарли по подворотням и полузаброшенным зданиям, естественно, не в качестве копа: его лицо пока что нигде не светилось, так что сойти за своего обычно не составляло труда. Только вот одни из тех, с кем он успел пообщаться то ли и правда в жизни не слышали ни о каком Аструме, то ли не желали признаваться, а остальные, стоило прозвучать этому имени, сворачивали беседу и поспешно ретировались.

Лишь спустя семь-восемь часов бесплодных поисков Чарли наконец нашёл парня — похоже, мелкого карманника, — который сколько-нибудь развёрнуто ответил на его вопрос:

— Да за каким хуем тебе нужен Аструм? Жить надоело или как?

— Так ты знаешь, как мне его найти, или нет? — вздохнул Чарли. — Если хочешь, заплачу.

— Не, не надо бабки, — торопливо помотал головой парень. — Я в дела Аструма не полезу. И тебе, кстати, тоже не советую.

— Может быть, тогда знаешь, кто поможет с ним связаться?

— А ты вообще уверен, что этого хочешь? В смысле, у тебя реально настолько важное дело, что ради него ты готов рискнуть всем? Потому что привлечь к себе внимание Аструма это и значит.

— Более чем уверен, — отрезал Чарли, не намереваясь делиться подробностями.

— Смотри, чувак, нельзя просто так взять и попросить Аструма о встрече. Если кто говорит, что может это устроить, то стопроцентно брешет.

— Чёрт, ты просто тратишь моё время, — не выдержал Чарли. — Расскажешь что-нибудь конкретное или нет?

— А ты много кого успел расспросить на этот счёт? — прищурившись, спросил парень. — У Аструма полно информаторов на улицах, и рано или поздно он по-любому узнает, что ты его ищешь. И если он посчитает нужным, то найдёт тебя сам. Иначе лучше тебе просто забыть о своём вопросе. Был у меня знакомый, который умудрился перейти Аструму дорогу... — парня передёрнуло, а в его взгляде отчётливо читался страх, — и, честное слово, ты не захочешь знать, что с ним произошло.

— Посмотрим, — сухо обронил Чарли.

Слова парня, конечно, его обеспокоили, но вместе с тем заставили увериться, что поиск Ника и Лоры — дело первостепенной срочности.


	4. День третий

Поспать той ночью Нику так и не удалось. Как бы он ни укладывался, тупая, ноющая боль в пострадавшей руке — да какая это теперь была рука! — не переставала беспокоить. Хотя, наверное, не выпей он обезболивающего, ощущения были бы куда хуже. А если и выходило отвлечься от физической боли, усилием воли отодвинув её на задворки сознания, назойливые мысли о том, что произошло, покоя всё равно не давали.

Одна часть разума беспрерывно вопила, прокручивая воспоминания прошедшего дня, тогда как другая — монотонно перечисляла утраченные возможности: писать от руки, стрелять, в конце концов, держать одновременно вилку и нож. Ник ворочался в постели и время от времени открывал глаза, с нарастающим отчаянием рассматривая перемотанный бинтами обрубок руки.

К утру — часов тут, разумеется, не было, но пленников кормили трижды в день, так что приблизительное время можно было определять по приёмам пищи — Ник окончательно погрузился в апатичное уныние. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным, морально и тем более физически неспособным помочь хотя бы самому себе — что и говорить о Лоре или ком-то ещё. Даже если бы ему неведомым образом удалось выбраться из камеры, разве смог бы он освободить напарницу, или выбраться из здания, или вообще что-нибудь сделать?

Да и если бы получилось сбежать, куда бы Ник пошёл? Кому бы он понадобился таким? И какой тогда был смысл сопротивляться, с чем-то спорить, что-то доказывать? Ровным счётом никакого.

Когда в помещении появился их тюремщик, молодой мужчина с седыми волосами, которого даже мысленно язык не поворачивался назвать человеком, Ник никак не отреагировал — зачем? Когда пара охранников вытащила его из камеры и швырнула на колени, встать он даже не попытался.

— Игнорируешь меня? — осведомился мужчина.

Ник не ответил, даже не взглянул в его сторону.

— Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю, — приказал мужчина; раздался щелчок предохранителя. — Или твоя подруга умрёт. Немедленно. — Мужчина выстрелил куда-то в сторону, и пуля с оглушительным звоном отскочила от металлической стены. 

Ник сглотнул. Если Лора погибнет по его вине, он этого попросту не переживёт. Поэтому он мысленным усилием постарался собрать в кучу беспорядочные мысли и выдавить из себя ответ — только вот подходящие слова никак не находились. Какое жалкое, должно быть, зрелище.

— Хорошо, — неуверенно отозвался Ник. — Я... извините.

— По-видимому, наказание пошло на пользу твоим манерам, — заметил мужчина.

Лора из своей камеры вполголоса выругалась в его адрес, но он, к счастью, повёл себя так, будто ничего не услышал.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли итог нашего предыдущего разговора? Предлагаю для начала его повторить. Не хотелось бы начинать всё заново. Итак?

— Мы ваши, — с почти осязаемой ненавистью выплюнула Лора.

— Мы ваши, — механически согласился Ник.

— Не похоже, чтобы вы в самом деле в это верили, — покачал головой мужчина.

— Как странно, не правда ли? — с ядовитым сарказмом поинтересовалась Лора.

— Впрочем, пока что это не так важно. Поступим так: всякий раз при начале и окончании нашего с вами разговора вы будете это повторять — чтобы гарантировать, что вы как следует запомнили наш небольшой результат. — Помолчав с десяток секунд, мужчина гораздо мягче, словно в какой-то жуткой пародии на сочувствие, спросил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Да какая разница? — Ник не успел задуматься, прежде чем произнести это вслух.

— Кто знает? — загадочно усмехнулся мужчина. — И всё же?

— Я не понимаю, что вы хотите услышать, — тихо признался Ник. — Не знаю, как ответить. Простите.

— Тебе больно? — спросил мужчина с холодным, отстранённым любопытством.

— ...Немного. — Хотя за последние часы боль усилилась; должно быть, действие таблеток, которые вчера дали Нику, заканчивалось.

— Ничего, ты привыкнешь. Люди привыкают почти ко всему, разве нет?

— Но моя правая рука... — Ник знал, что не должен был жаловаться, тем более, своему мучителю, однако слова вновь вырвались прежде мыслей.

— Это правда, что многие из вещей, которые раньше давались тебе без усилий, ты делать больше не сможешь. Но ты сам в этом виноват. Ты решил, что мои предупреждения ничего не значат, и столкнулся с последствиями. Наказанием, если хочешь. Или ты не согласен?

Ник понуро опустил голову. В каком-то извращённом смысле мужчина был прав: Ник, несмотря на обещанные последствия неповиновения, попытался дать отпор. Но это было попросту нечестно: называть увечье, нанесённое из безумной прихоти психом, решившим, что имеет право распоряжаться чужими жизнями, наказанием.

— Если считаешь что-то из сказанного мной ложью, — настойчивее добавил мужчина, — укажи, где ошибка.

Ник понятия не имел, как объяснить, что, хотя в том, что он говорит, логических ошибок нет, весь его подход к ситуации в корне неверен. У Чарли, будь он на месте Ника, возможно, и вышло бы, но Ник не знал, как подыскать нужные слова, — и существуют ли они вообще.

— Наверное, вы правы, — склонив голову, сказал он, бессильный спорить.

— Разумеется, — довольно ответил мужчина. — Помни об этом в следующий раз, когда надумаешь совершить глупость. И это касается вас обоих, — бросил он в сторону Лоры.

***

Голос Джереми, пригласившего Чарли встретиться в обеденный перерыв, даже по телефону звучал встревоженно. В назначенное время — половину второго пополудни — Чарли пришёл в одно из кафе неподалёку от участка. Смысла в разговоре он не видел и подозревал, что Джереми откуда-то пронюхал о безуспешности его поисков — и не оставил идеи отговорить подчинённого от опасной затеи.

Но Джереми, залпом выпив двойной эспрессо, смерил Чарли тяжёлым взглядом и сказал:

— Не спрашивай меня, кто мне об этом сообщил — отвечать я всё равно не стану. Но ты получил, что хотел. Аструм готов с тобой поговорить.

— Откуда вы... — хмуро начал Чарли, но оборвал себя: очевидно, все копы в этом чёртовом городе имели дела с загадочным бандитом. — Ладно, я понял. — Очень хотелось сплюнуть. — Где и когда?

Настороженно осмотревшись, Джереми протянул Чарли сложенный пополам лист бумаги и, понизив голос, предупредил:

— Будь с ним осторожен.

— Прямо как вы? — со злым сарказмом спросил Чарли. — Тогда мне не стоило и пытаться его искать, не так ли?

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Джереми. — Просто... не провоцируй его. Помни, что у него есть заложники — и он не постесняется ими воспользоваться, если посчитает нужным.

— Спасибо, конечно, за советы, — ответил Чарли, по-прежнему донельзя раздражённый, — но, учитывая ваше отношение, боюсь, мне лучше разобраться самому.

Чарли убрал бумагу во внутренний карман куртки и, не прощаясь, вышел на улицу.


End file.
